Duty and Heart
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Sometimes its hard to follow your heart in a tradition-bound society.Is there a bridge between duty and heart?. Please read and review.(COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Duty and Heart

by Rogue fan 212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

Authors notes:This is my first Mulan story please be kind. This tale takes place during Mulan 2 . Its just a little piece about what Shang thinks of Mulans philosophy. It happens after their argument. Its more like a poem than a story.

Honor and tradition are the foundations of a strong civilization. How can she openly defy the lessons that were taught to her from birth?As a child I was taught to walk the path of our mighty ancestors, but Mulan is like a wild flower that grows in the mountains. Even the geese will fly together in unity ,but she creates a path of her own.

Her deeds in battle were admirable, but did I mistake my affection for admiration. Things that seemed clear are now uncertain .How can some one complete a task by following their emotions ? A persons feelings can be unpredictable at times. Mulans father said that we should be like sun and rain ,but these things are as different as duty and heart. We are just as different.

Did a superficial attraction blind me from seeing this truth? Could I have allowed my own views to paint a different image of her? Is this really love? Before I met her I felt certain of everything. Rules were always obeyed without question. Mulans free spirited ways seem to completely defy tradition. Despite everything, I still feel a bond with this unruly, but brave young woman.

Can a bridge be made between duty and heart? How can things that are so different come together as one? Yet somehow the sun and rain are able to work together in unity .Perhaps, differences allow people to become stronger. Maybe Mulan and I are not as far apart as I thought. My wild flower is still within my reach.


	2. Mulans thoughts: Part 2

Duty and Heart

by Rogue fan 212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

Authors notes: This is the second part of my little story. This time Mulan tells her side of the story.Thankyou for all the kind reviews.

The courage to complete my duty comes from my heart .Why cant he understand that? The most unpredictable things in life are the worlds greatest treasures. Rainbows and the ripples of a river are never planned. They just happen.

Perhaps, my father was right . Shang and I are like the sun and rain. The sun is consistent, but the rain is unpredictable. How can someone only see life as one path?

There are so many roads!

How can a great warrior win battles, but not be able to follow his heart? I thought he understood me. I was wrong to think that anyone, besides my family could ever truly accept me.

Maybe I was swept away with the idea of love. Does Shang really care for me ? Winter, summer, moon and sun are all so different .Yet, somehow they manage to work together for good. Maybe there is still some hope for us.


	3. Sun and Rain:Part3

Duty and Heart

by Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company

Authors notes: Special thanks to Light bird and all the readers that review my stories.

The death of Shang was like a nightmare.Mulan couldnt believe that he was truly gone. She never had a chance to tell him , what was in her heart. They had spent their last moments together in a fight. This is what hurt the most. How could I have told Shang that he didnt have a heart, Mulan thought sadly. She forced herself to push these painful memories aside. She focused on the long dirt path ahead of her. Mulan patted Khan on his head as they rode along together. "At least, the princesses will be able to be free", she whispered. Her beloved country would be spared from war and the mission would be completed. This was the only thing that mattered now.

The journey to the kingdom was a dark and lonely one . Khan offered as much comfort as he could. The events afterward were like a blur. The sounds and colors were meaningless .All Mulan could remember was the sad face of Mushu.Faraway in the valley,a beautiful white horse pulled his master out of the river. Shang gathered all his strength to mount his faithful companion. He briefly spoke to the princesses and their new found loves. Afterwards, he swiftly made his way down the path that Mulan had traveled not so long ago.

He remembered her sorrowful face before everything went black. It was the first time he ever saw Mulan cry . She was one of the strongest people he knew. Shang remembered that he told Mulan that she put her feelings above duty and honor . The memories filled him with sorrow. He felt as though a stone had been placed on his heart. Love gave Mulan the courage to complete her duty. Shang understood this now. Deeds done out of love brought the greatest honor of all. At that very moment, Shang loved Mulan more than ever. There is a bridge between duty and heart.

He raced toward the city. It was the first time in his life that he didnt have a plan. With the help of a certain red dragon, he was able to save Mulan. Shang was not the sort of person ,who would show emotions outwardly. Mulan was surprised that he kissed her in front of the crowds.

Back at the Fa household, Mulan and Shang sat at the very place ,where he had asked for her hand in marriage .Mulan looked down at the necklace her father had given her. "My father was right," she said smiling. "We are like sun and rain. Even though, they are different their goals are the same. They both give life to the flowers and grass."

Shang smiled and sat beside Mulan. "They come together just like duty and heart", he added. Mulan nodded in approval .One chapter of her life had ended ,but another was just beginning. She looked forward to the future that they would share.

Well….I guess this is the end . Unless, I come up with something else.


End file.
